Big Brother Canada 1 (MD)
is the first international season of MD's Big Brother. This season feature 14 new houseguest fighting for a 450k dollars. Twist Secret Co-HoH: '''Every week the houseguest will get five tokens. they will then split the tokens in whatever way they want and give them to the other houseguest. The player with the most amount of tokens will be the secret Co-HoH of the week and will get to pick a 3rd nominee. This twist will last until jury. '''Diamond PoV: On Week 5, The Diamond Veto will come into play. This veto will allow that houseguest to take someone off the block and nominate their own nominee. This will only last for one week. '''Battle Back: '''The first 6 evicted houseguest will be able to fight for a chance for a spot back into the game. They will have to compete in a competition along with the remaining houseguest. The player who last the longest to return back into the game, if they can last longer than the other houseguest they get to become HoH. Houseguest Memory Wall Season Gameplay Premier Stage lights light up on the stage and the crowed starts cheering. Instead of MD shoring up to introduce the season, a new host is on stage. He introduced himself as CD and welcomed everyone to the Canadian branch of Big Brother. He explains that 14 Canadians will come into the house. All of them different ages, sexualities, beliefs, and background. He finally explained how the game will work regularly week by week until the finale. CD then introduced all 18 houseguest on stage. Some of the contestants walked on the stage calmly like Tim, while others were so excited that they almost tripped and fell on national television, like Jessica. CD gave the cast a speech and let Talia, Zeke, Johnny, and Mallorie into the house. All of the 4 entered the house filled with excitement. As a group, they all ran around and tried to find a room. Mallorie found the rose room and Immediately set down all of her stuff. Talia, Johnny, and Zeke found a sports themed room and set their stuff there. Zeke quickly gathers the three and proposes and alliance to the group. They both agreed to it, the group left to meet Mallorie in the living room. In the diary room, Zeke admitted that the him making an alliance that quickly was kind of stupid but he believes that he can trust those people for the game. Once the whole group reunites, they all give small introductions. Back on the stage, the next 4 houseguest allowed into the house were Clarence, Amy, Iyasha, and Tim. The other four entered the house but were quickly grabbed by the other grouped and forced into the directions of the other rooms. Amy admits in the diary room that she felt very uncomfortable being shoved like that and already has regrets about being in the house. Iyasha and Amy joined Mallorie in the Rose room while Tim becomes the last resident in the Rose room, claiming the last 4th bed. While in that room, Zeke asked him to join their alliance too, Tim pretended not to here him and just walked out into the living room. In the diary room, he explains that he watches about Big Brother USA and knows that alliance that early don't last long so he just decided to not join.